


ringing

by mylittlebigbluebox



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Jay Halstead Imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlebigbluebox/pseuds/mylittlebigbluebox
Summary: Reader gets hurt on the job.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Reader, Jay Halstead/Reader
Kudos: 23
Collections: Cuddles and Comfort





	ringing

A ringing in your ears grows as you try to hold on to whatever grasp you have left.

One minute you were running and running, and the next, you were crashing. Crashing to the cold, hard, solid ground.

You were so, so close. If you'd reached out a hand you would've nearly had him, but no, you were just an inch too short and now the pain rushed from your gut to your hands and feet, leaving you stock still and pinned to the floor.

Thumps resonate behind you, from the ground to your chest and your name cries out from one, two, three voices in the distance, closer and closer but the ringing, it won't stop.

You didn't know your eyes were closed until a pair of hands clasp themselves to your cheeks. An electric charge shoots through, a jolt to your brain, and as you're manoeuvred to their direction, your eyes flicker.

It's a flushed red blur.

“Look at me, Y/L/N.”

There's the voice you most liked to hear.

The red runs like the opening of a Bond movie.

“Focus, Y/L/N”

For him, you want to, desperately. You screw your eyes shut and will away the ache just long enough for a hand to search for him and claw at his warmth. The ringing stops.

“J-Jay, I can't-”

“Shh,” You don't have the strength to argue, “Don't speak, save your energy, you're gonna need it.”

You force your chest to heave high, once, twice, “H-how bad...”

“You're gonna be fine, I swear,” It's a promise he knows he can't keep but he makes it through gritted teeth.

A burn flies through you, your chest and abdomen on fire. Voight will kill you for abandoning your vest but there had been no chance, no time and you're afraid that that is just the way this day was meant to be.

“Jay, I-” You try to fight the agony.

Jay fights back, “No, don't you dare, Y/N, don't even think about!”

But it's all you can think about. He's fading away from you and the throbbing ring is coming back with a vengeance but all you can think is that you never _told_ him _._

You didn't hear Ruzek call in for an ambo, or Voight's demands to catch the bastard. You don't see the flashing lights and you wish you hadn't seen the tears and the panic in Jay's eyes but they're all you have to cling to as the colour fades.

“Stay with me, Y/N!”

“ _Jay..._ ”

* * *

One minute you're swimming so far below the surface that there is nothing to see for miles and miles, and then the next, you're floating. Higher and higher, a light bleeds through the threads of the water and the muffled ringing grows louder and louder.

It's different to before.

It doesn't belong to you.

It's distant and it's wavering. A machine's thrum to a heartbeat.

Your hand is warm. Warmer than the rest of you and, yet, it's still, held to the bed as a thumb dances across your knuckles.

It aches but slowly you turn your head towards the soft breathing at your side. You don't even need to open your eyes but you do nonetheless.

“Jay...”

You're not sure he won't need treating for whiplash, he moves so fast, but he's nose to nose with you in a heartbeat, a fleeting kiss to your forehead.

“I love you. Before I say anything else, I just needed you to know that,” It spills out of him in a rush, hardly a breath between words, his lips barely parted.

It takes every ounce of strength to raise a hand and place it on his cheek, an involuntary grin beaming from ear to ear.

“As if I didn't already.”

A second goes by and as soon as it came, his smile falls from his face as he dips his head, “Please, don't do that to me ever again.”

Your hand on his cheek moves to the nape of his neck and you press your lips to the crown of his head, “Not if I can help it.”

Jay pulls back. It's as good a promise you can make and he knows it. Doesn't make it any easier.

Running a thumb across his creased forehead, you force yourself into his line of sight, “Hey,” You only go on when he stops avoiding you, “I love you, too, y'know.”

He does.

“I know.”

You could ask him about the perp and you could ask him about just how bad it really got but that can wait. A wave of exhaustion floods your body and slowly you fall back into the bed, Jay's arms finding their way around you as he follows you under the thin hospital covers.

“Stay with me?” You mumble into the sheets.

Jay's nose nuzzles at your neck, his breath on your shoulder, “I'm not going anywhere.”

You don't doubt it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make an effort to diversify into other fandoms and I love the Chicago universe so it seems a good place to start. Hope you enjoyed, J x


End file.
